


Hook's Daughter

by orphan_account



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new school year is beginning at Ever After High and new students are arriving from beyond Ever After. One of these students is Hayley Hook, the Daughter of Captain Hook. She finds herself in a school where your alliance is everything and she has to choose if she wants to follow her destiny or forge her own path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Village of Book End

Hayley Hook walked the crowded streets of Book End. She had black hair with red streaks and crystal blue eyes. Hayley wore a black dress, fishnets, black boots, a red pirate coat, a red pirate hat and pirate ship earrings.

Hayley’s father had given her more money than she knew how to spend. She had bought the latest Mirror Pad from the Mirror Store, new shoes from the Glass Slipper and all of the school supplies that she needed but she still had a lot of gold to spend. Hayley decided she would stop somewhere to eat and then head to the school. She would find a way to spend the rest of the money later.

As Hayley made her way through the streets, she saw a brightly colored shop. She stopped to look at it. The sign read, _Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe_. Hayley decided to go in. Maybe she would be able to buy a new pirate hat as well as some tea.

A girl with teal and purple curls approached Hayley. She sneezed before regaining her composure and smiled at Hayley. "Welcome to Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe. How can I help you? Oooh wait. Don't tell me. You came for tea and a new hat perhaps? I can help you out with tea but a new hat might be a bit difficult. My father doesn't normally make pirate hats but I'm sure he could make one if you asked him."

"Madeline, please seat our guest and get her some tea first. We can discuss the hat later."

"Yes father, Follow me Hayley Hook." Hayley was stunned momentarily. She didn't recall telling Madeline her name but she followed the girl. Madeline led her to a table. The girl sneezed again. "Sorry about that. I'm a little bit allergic to pirates. What kind of tea would you like? The dragon berry is sublime but the mango raspberry is our special today but ooooh you should try the blackberry tea or maybe the raspberry star fruit tea."

"Well they all sound good. I guess I'll try the special."

"Hat-tastic! I'll be right back!" Madeline skipped away. She returned shortly but she didn't have the tea. Another girl stood with her. The girl had wavy dark brown hair, ocean blue eyes and tan skin. She wore a white long sleeved shirt with a navy blue corset, jeans, brown boots, golden earrings with a skull design on them, and a brown trench coat. Hayley noticed that the girl wore a cutlass in a scabbard on her side and she realized the girl was a pirate like her.

"She is a pirate. Her name is Sally Sparrow. She will be your roommate."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I can hear the narrators so I always know what's happening." Maddie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. " I'll be back with your tea." Madeline twirled away.

Hayley turned to Sally. “Hi I’m Hayley Hook, the daughter of Captain Hook.”

“I’m Sally Sparrow, the daughter of Jack Sparrow.”

"Do you know if Madeline is always like this?"

"I don't know. I just met her."

“I’m back with your tea. Oh and to answer your question, I am almost always a bit mad. Enjoy!” Maddie skipped away to go help the next guest.

“We need to watch what we say about her. She seems to know almost everything that happens.”

“No kidding Sally.”

“Well I’m glad to have met you. I was worried that I wouldn’t like my roommate.”

“I was worried that Peter Pan’s daughter would be my roommate. I’m glad I have a pirate roommate instead.”

"Have you chosen your alliance yet?'

"What do you mean?"

"You know. Are you a Rebel or a Royal?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Royals are those who want to follow their destinies while Rebels want to change their stories."

"I'm not sure. I like being a pirate but I don't want to be as evil as the original Captain Hook."

"You would probably be a Rebel then since you want to change your story." The red clad pirate looked disappointed by this statement. "It's ok. I'm a Rebel too. I like being a pirate but I want to go on my own adventures.”

“Hexcellent! Well I need to go speak with the Mad Hatter. I’m ordering a pirate hat from him.”

“Wicked! I love pirate hats.”

“Do you want one? We can go order some together.”

“It’s ok. I don’t have enough money for one.”

“Money isn’t a problem.”

“Well the Sparrow family doesn’t have very much. Part of our destiny is being marooned on islands. It makes it difficult to retain any treasure.”

“C’mon let’s go order some hats. My dad gave me more gold than I know how to spend.” Hayley held up her bag of gold. “He gave me all of this just to buy school supplies.”

Sally’s eyes widened at the sight of the gold. “He really gave you all of that?”

“I told him I didn’t want to steal everything so he gave me all this gold.”

“Well, let’s go buy some hats.”

Hayley and Sally spent the next thirty minutes getting measured for their pirate hats. The Mad Hatter told them that he would have the hats ready later that week. The two girls left and made their way towards the school.


	2. Welcome to Ever After High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley and Sally enter Ever After High for the first time. They meet several students.

The school grounds were alive with activity as students met up with their friends and socialized.

Hayley and Sally made their way towards the school. Several of the students came up to them to introduce themselves but hesitated to do so when they saw Hayley. Two individuals were the exception. One of them had teal and purple curls. She wore a purple, blue and white tea party dress,blue polka dotted white tights, teapot design shoes, golden spoon earrings and a purple teapot hat. Hayley and Sally immediately recognized her as Madeline Hatter, the girl that they had met at the tea shop. The other girl with Madeline had pale blonde hair worn in immaculate curls, crystal blue eyes and fair skin. She was dressed completely in red but in a very regal manner. The girl was obviously a princess of some sort as she expertly wore a tiara in her hair.

"I am Apple White, the daughter of Snow White and this is Madeline Hatter, the daughter of the Mad Hatter. We would like to welcome you to Ever After High on behalf of the student body. We hope that you enjoy your time here at Ever After High and following in the footstep of your parents."

"Everything is not as it seems as the princess may not want to be the damsel or the villain may want to be the hero." Maddeline said.

"Maddie, you know that it is impossible to choose your own destiny." Apple scolded.

"I'm changing mine and they can too." A newcomer had entered the conversation. She had ebony black hair with violet streaks. She wore a fancy silver collar over a sparkly black top with a long purple skirt with black designs on it. The girl completed her look with fishnets and black shoes with silver straps and raven feather heels. The girl turned to face Sally and Hayley."I'm Raven Queen, the daughter of the Evil Queen. I'm rewriting my destiny as a Rebel."

"I'm Hayley Hook, the daughter of Captain Hook and this is Sally Sparrow, the daughter of Jack Sparrow. We are going to rewrite our stories as well." Apple looked disappointed by this but didn't say anything as she now realized that she was the only Royal among a group of four Rebels. 

"Wicked! It was nice meeting you all but I must be going." Raven walked away to go meet up with her friends.

"We must be going as well, We have more students to welcome to the school." Apple and Maddie left.

"What should we do now?"

"Let's go find our dorms." Hayley and Sally made their way down the hallways and towards their dorms. They passed several dorms until they found their dorm. They opened the door and stepped inside. Their dorm was Caribbean Blue and was decorated with ocean and pirate themed decor. The two girls unpacked their things. Hayley placed her gold into the treasure chest at the foot of their bed.

Hayley glanced at her golden pocket watch. "The Castleteria will be serving dinner soon. Do we want to head down now or should we wait until later?"

"We can head down to the Castleteria since we are finished unpacking."

The two girls left their dorms and made their way towards the Castleteria.


	3. The Witch and the Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia Foam and Marina Shores are introduced in this chapter. They befriend Hayley and Sally in the Castleteria.

Two girls approached a table. One of them had curly auburn hair that trailed down her back. Her eyes were emerald green. She wore a coral pink top, a short sea foam green mermaid skirt with a coral pink mesh trim and coral pink heels. Her outfit was accented with a seashell belt, a pink pearl necklace and pink seashell earrings. The other girl had dark blue hair and aquamarine eyes. She wore a blue dress that faded from light blue to dark blue, dark blue fishnets, and black boots with suction cup designs on them. Her outfit was accented with a blue suction cup print belt, a black pearl necklace and blue octopus earrings.

"Is it alright if we sit with you?” The girl with auburn hair asked.

"You can sit with us Cordelia but she can't." One of the girls sitting at the table said. She had strawberry blonde hair, green eyes and wore a pink and red dress with roses on it. She pointed at the other girl standing with Cordelia. "We don't allow villains to sit at our table."

"Why not?"

"We are better than they are!"

"Heroes don't sit with villains. I would never ask the villain in my story to sit with me. It's just not the way things are done. I can't even imagine sitting next to Hayley Hook." A green clad girl at the table said.

"Well Marina is my friend and if she can't sit here, then neither shall I!" Cordelia and Marina left the table to go find somewhere else to sit. Most of the tables were full but they found a table in the corner that wasn't full. Two girls sat at it alone.

..................................................................................................................................

Two girls approached the table that Sally and Hayley were sitting at.

"Hi I'm Cordelia Foam, the daughter of The Little Mermaid and this is Marina Shores, the daughter of the Sea Witch. Is it ok if we sit with you?"

"You are more than welcome at our table. This is Hayley Hook, the daughter of Captain Hook and I am Sally Sparrow, the daughter of Jack Sparrow."

Marina and Cordelia sat down at the table. Cordelia turned to Hayley Hook. "So what's your alliance?"

"I'm a Rebel."

"I am as well. I don't want to turn into sea foam and I don't want to be in love with someone just because they are in my story."

"I'm a Rebel as well. I don't want to use powers to hurt other people." Marina said.

"I don't want to be the villain and I definitely don't want to lose a hand to a crocodile."

Cordelia turned towards Sally Sparrow. "What's your alliance Sally?"

"I'm a Rebel because I want to go on my own adventures instead of making the same mistakes my father made and being marooned on islands. I also can do without rum."

"I guess that means that we are all Rebels then." Cordelia said with a grin. Suddenly a big crowd began to form on the other side of the Castleteria. Shouting could be heard. Cordelia glanced over at the Royal table and saw that they were gone.


	4. Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelena Wicked, Kassidy O'Kansas, Romana Montague, and Priscilla Pan are introduced in this chapter.

“What’s going on over there?” Sally said as she struggled to see what all the commotion was about.

“I’m not sure but I suspect I know who is behind it. Marina, we should go put a stop to this.” Cordelia said.

“You don't mean..."

"I do. Those Royals we met earlier are behind whatever is going on."

"I'll help you put a stop to it." Marina got up from the table with Cordelia.

"I want to help too. Sally can you watch our things?"

"Sure."

"Let's go see what's going on." Cordelia, Marina and Hayley got up and made their way towards the source of all the chaos.

...............................................................................

"Oh, look it's the Wicked Witch." a girl said. She was pretty but in an old fashioned way. She had blue eyes and wore her brown hair in curls. She wore a white petticoat, white thigh high stockings and silver heels.

"Hi Kassidy O' Kansas" the daughter of the Wicked Witch said nervously. She definitely looked the part of a witch. She had black hair and green eyes. She wore a short green dress, black and green striped leggings, black boots, broomstick earrings and a black witch's hat.

The girl standing next to Kassidy stomped her foot impatiently. She had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a pink and red dress with roses on it, red tights and pink shoes. Her pink shoes were decorated with red roses. "Are you going to move out of our way or not?" Romana Montague, the daughter of Romeo Montague shouted angrily.

"Sorry I'll move."

"Don't worry about it Zelena Wicked, we can go around." Kassidy said kindly. “But a Rebel like you should be taught a lesson." The kindness in Kassidy's voice had vanished only to be replaced with tone of pure hatred. Kassidy summoned a twister. The twister knocked Zelena to the ground before dissipating. Zelena began to cry.

"You better enjoy your tears while you can. Once you turn green, water will be your weakness." One of Kassidy's other friends said. She had short auburn hair and was dressed entirely in green.

"Nice work Kassidy. Next time she'll think twice before she messes with the Truest Believers." Romana said.

...............................................................................

Cordelia, Marina and Hayley approached the scene. They saw Kassidy knock Zelena Wicked to the ground. Cordelia and Marina helped Zelena up while Hayley confronted the three Royals.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT SOMEONE LIKE THAT!" Hayley shouted her face red with anger.

"She's just a villain." Romana said in her defense.

"Yah like C'mon Hayley. You should know since you’re the villain in our story." The greenclad girl said.

"I may be the villain but that doesn't mean I go around treating others the way you do Priscilla Pan. In fact, your father would be very angry if I told him what you did today."

Priscilla sighed. "Fine you like win this time. C'mon girls let's go." Priscilla and her friends walked away.

Marina and Cordelia helped Zelena up.

"Hi I'm Cordelia Foam, this is Marina Shores and that is Hayley Hook."

"Hi I'm Zelena Wicked, the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West."

Hayley turned to Zelena "Are you Ok?"

"I think so."

"You can sit with us if you would like." Cordelia offered.

"Are you sure Cordelia?"

Cordelia glanced at Marina and Hayley. They nodded silently giving their permission. "You are more than welcome to sit with us. Oh and I prefer being called Cora."

The four, now friends made their way back to the table. They introduced Zelena to Sally. They ate and chatted without any other interruptions. Eventually they left the Castleteria and went to their dorms after making plans to meet up at breakfast before classes begin.


	5. General Villainy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley, Marina and Zelena attend General Villainy. They meet several future villains.

It was the first day of school, Hayley and all of her friends had met up for breakfast in the Castleteria. They ate together before splitting up to go to their first class. Sally got up and left first for her Heroics 101 class. Cordelia got up next to head to Damsel-in-Distressing. Hayley, Marina and Zelena got up and left together to head to their General Villainy class.

Hayley and her friends made their way down the hallway. They turned the corner and walked into their first class. It was very dark. The walls were made of dark grey, almost black stone and the room was dimly lit by torches. There were many students that they didn’t recognize. Marina spotted three empty seats in the back. They quickly took them. The teacher walked up to the front of the classroom. At first glance, he was a large, grey wolf walking on two legs. His form flickered into a human form briefly before returning to lupine form. This change occurred at various intervals.

“I am Mr. Badwolf. I will be your instructor for this class. I will teach you about the long history of villainy and what it truly means to be a villain". Mr. Badwolf then proceeded to take the role. After he finished, he addressed the class a second time. “It is very important to get to know your fellow villains. For your first assignment, I want each of you to introduce yourselves to other students in the class. I want you to tell each student your name, story, and alliance. I would like you to include the reason why you are a Rebel or a Royal in your introduction. If we run out of time, we will continue next class. You may begin.”

Everyone got up and began introducing themselves to the other students. Zelena saw a girl standing in the corner alone. Hayley and their friends made their way over to her. The girl had light brown skin, brown eyes, and pink hair. She wore pink glasses, a cupcake headband and her hair was pulled into pigtails. She also wore a pink and tan dress with a sprinkle design, a black denim jacket, brown leggings with a frosting design on them, pink and tan shoes with a lollipop heels and carried a cauldron purse.

“I’m Ginger Breadhouse, the daughter of the Candy Witch. I’m a Rebel because I would rather make desserts for people rather than eating children. I would like to become a pastry chef one day and open up my own bakery.”

“Hi Ginger, I’m Zelena Wicked, the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West. I am a Rebel as well because I do not desire to use my magic for evil, even when Kassidy is a pain.”

“I’m Hayley Hook, the daughter of Captain Hook. I’m a Rebel as well. I want to rebel against my destiny because although I like being a pirate, I do not wish to be evil.”

“I’m Marina Shores, the daughter of the Sea Witch. I’m a Rebel because I do not wish to use my powers for evil.”

“Hexcellent, I am glad to have met all of you.” Ginger walked away and began introducing herself to other students.

Another girl walked up to the group. The girl was absolutely stunning and had an aura of elegance surrounding her. She had black and white hair styled into a sophisticated up do. She wore a pearl necklace, a white fur coat, a black and white two-tone dress, red leggings and gloves, and white heels.

“I am Deyanira DeVil, the daughter of Cruella DeVil. I am a Royal because my destiny is quite fableous and there isn’t a thing I would change about it.” She reached into her bag and pulled out three black envelopes. She handed one to each of the girls. “I’m the leader of the Queens of Darkness. Our members believe in the importance of villains and in following our destinies. I must be on my way. I have others to introduce myself to. If you are interested in joining, find me in the Castleteria later today. Farewell darlings.”

Hayley and her friends stared at each other in shock. They hadn’t even introduced themselves to Deyanira De Vil before she was gone. They regained their composure as a new girl approached them. She had pale grey skin, platinum blonde hair with an aquamarine streak and periwinkle grey eyes. She also had small translucent blue fairy wings and black marking over one of her eyes. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore a cheerleading uniform.

“I am Faybelle Thorn, the daughter of the Dark Fairy. I’m obviously a Royal because no villain in their right mind would want to be a Rebel. I’m also the captain of the cheerleading team.”  
Hayley and her friends introduced themselves to Faybelle.

Faybelle rolled her eyes when she heard them say that they were Rebels. “I can’t believe you are Rebels. You’re just as bad as Raven and Ginger.” Faybelle said with a scoff before she stomped off.

A new girl approached the group. She had long white hair, crystal blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a silver crown with snowflakes on it, a white sparkly dress with snowflakes on it, and white high heeled shoes with snowflake heels.

“I’m Glacia Winter, the daughter of the Snow Queen. I’m a Royal.”

“Why are you a Royal?” Marina asked.

“One of the reasons I’m a Royal is because if I wasn’t, I couldn’t be a member of the Queens of Darkness.” Marina opened her mouth to speak again. “The other reasons are private and if you ask about them, you will spend the rest of this class period as an ice sculpture!”

Marina and her friends quickly introduced themselves to Glacia, hoping she would leave before things took a turn for the worse.

“Farewell Rebels.” Glacia said with disgust before walking away to introduce herself to other students. The bell rang and everyone left to head to their next class.

“The daughter of the Snow Queen definitely lives up to her name.” Zelena said.


	6. Damsel-in-Distressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia attends Damsel 101. She meets several of the princesses and heroes.

Cordelia walked to her class. She took a seat by herself in the back. Their teacher, Maid Marian introduced herself and then took role. She then announced that the rest of class would be held outside.

Everyone gathered their things and made their way outside to a meadow in the back of the school. There were several large glass towers. Maid Marian told her students that the new towers had been built to hold four people each. They were constructed at the end of last year to accommodate all of the princesses attending Ever After High. Maid Marian split the class into groups of four. Each group was teleported into a tower.

“Your assignment is to wait quietly in your tower until a hero from Heroics 101 rescues you. However if your hero is unable to save you within 20 minutes, you are allowed to escape on your own. If you leave before the 20 minutes is up, you will lose points on your assignment.”

King Charming approached the towers with his students. He explained to them what they needed to do before signaling Maid Marian that they were ready.

“Your time starts now!” Maid Marian shouted. The heroes took off and began trying to rescue their assigned damsels.

*******************************

Cordelia sat in her tower with three girls she didn’t know. The first girl had brown hair with pink highlights in her bangs. She had tan skin, brown eyes and wore glasses. She wore a yellow and white long sleeved dress with rose decorations. The dress had a brown fur collar. She carried a book shaped bag and wore boots. The second girl had curled platinum blonde hair with blue streaks. She wore a long sleeved blue and white dress with silver designs on them, silver heels and carried a silver purse. She also wore silver armor which Cordelia thought was odd for princess but she assumed that this meant the girl was a Rebel. The other girl had black hair with bronze, gold, and silver highlights. She wore a bronze top with a gold skirt, black leggings, black and gold thigh high boots, and a golden belt with three apple charms on it.

“………you will lose points on your assignment. Your time starts now!”

“Do you want to go ride horses Darling?” The girl with black hair said.

“Definitely, Horseback riding is so much better than sitting here waiting.” The girl with platinum blonde hair said.

“Swords?”

“Of course.” The two girls got up. The girl with platinum hair slid out of the tower first, the girl with black hair followed her.

“The 20 minutes isn’t up yet.” Maid Marian said angrily.

“We know.” The girl with platinum hair said. She saw her brother struggling to climb their tower. “There is no way Dexter will make it up that tower in 20 minutes.”

“Get back in your tower and wait a little bit longer.”

The girl with platinum hair winked at her friend. She flipped her hair and batted her eyes, causing time to slow around her. The two girls were gone before Maid Marian or King Charming could stop them.

Back in the tower, Cordelia turned to the other girl. “How long do these exercises last?”

The girl set down the book she had been reading before responding, “My cousin Briar told me that the heroes usually take a long time. If I were you, I would get comfortable.”

“Do you know who those other two girls were?”

“I do. The girl with metallic streaks in her hair was Glyssinda Hill, the daughter of the Glass Princess. She is a Rebel because she doesn't want to run a kingdom. She would rather ride horses all day. The other girl is Darling Charming, the daughter of King Charming. She is also a Rebel. She would rather be the hero than a damsel in distress."

“Thanks. I’m Cordelia Foam, the daughter of the Little Mermaid.”

“I’m Rosabella Beauty, the daughter of Beauty from the story, Beauty and the Beast.”

“Nice to meet you, Are you a Royal or a Rebel.”

“I’m a Rebel. What’s your alliance?”

“I’m a Rebel as well.”

“Sorry it took so long but a hero is here to save you two.” The two girls turned to face their rescuer.

“Sally?”

“Dexter injured himself climbing the tower so I they let me save you instead.” The three climbed down the tower using the rope Sally had secured to the tower.

“Good job Sally; you are the third to complete the exercise.” King Charming said. Daring climbed down his tower with Ashlynn Ella, Apple White, Briar Beauty, and Lizzie Hearts.

“Did I beat my record?” Daring asked.

“I’m afraid not son. You are the fourth to finish.”

“Fourth? Who beat me?”

“Jacqueline Beanstalk finished first, then Orchid Hua and Sally Sparrow finished right before you did.”

“Three girls beat me!” Daring said with disappointment.

"Technically you finished in sixth place. Your sister and Glyssinda Hill were out of their tower before Jacqueline even started climbing." Cordelia said.

"I CANNOT let first years beat me." The bell rang and everyone but Daring left. He stayed to practice until he could beat his record.

Sally, Rosabella and Cora began walking together out of the meadow.

Rosabella turned to Cora. “What’s your next class?”

“Grimmnastics.” Cordelia and Sally both replied.

“Hexcellant, that’s my next class as well.” The three girls walked together to Grimnatastics.


	7. Grimmnastics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley and her friends attend Grimmnastics together.

Hayley, Marina and Zelena walked into the Grimmnastics classroom. They sat near the front. Cora, Rosabella and Sally walked in and sat with them.

An oversized Gingerbreadman made his way up to the front of the class. He introduced himself as Coach Gingerbread. He took role before informing the class that they would run laps today. Everyone groaned but they got up and made their way to the track.

.....................................................................................

At the track

"OK class. I want everyone to run two laps."

“Why run when you can like ffly.” Priscilla Pan, the daughter of Peter Pan said.

“You will run because I told you to. Everyone will RUN a lap except for Miss Pan who will be RUNNING two laps. If I see anyone cheating by flying, you will run additional laps.” Coach Gingerbread pulled out his whistle and blew it. “Go!”

Everyone took off running. Rosabella fell behind and ran with those near the end. Hayley and the rest of her friends ran near the front. The first person finished was Orchid Hua, the daughter of Mulan. Her Roybel friends finished soon after. Eventually everyone but Priscilla was fished but she two was done shortly.

“The rest of the class is yours. Next time we will begin with the more difficult exercises.”

Everyone sat and chatted. Rosabella pulled out her book and began reading, oblivious to everything and everyone around her. Romana and her friends went around trying to convince their fellow students to join the Truest Believers.

Romana, Priscilla, Kassidy and Julien Capulet, the son of Juliet Capulet approached Hayley and her friends.

“Have you reconsidered your alliance yet?” Romana demanded.

“We have. We decided that Royals are the last thing we want to be.” Sally said sarcastically.

“Well you should like join the Royals. Like Hayley you should like know better than to like turn you’re back on our story.”

“I haven’t turned my back on our story.”

“Yes you like have!” Priscilla shouted.

“You should become Royals before something bad happens to your stories.” Romana said.

“Something bad will happen to you if you don’t leave.” Marina warned.

“I’d like to see you try.” Romana said.

“I-uh.”

“If you don’t leave, I’ll turn you into flying monkeys!” Zelena threatened.

“Gross. I like don’t want to be a monkey.” Priscilla said.

“I don’t either. Let’s go girls. We are clearly wasting our time.” The Truest Believers left to go try to recruit members somewhere else.

The bell rang and everyone left. Most of the first years had Storytelling 101 next so they made their way back to the school.


	8. Storytelling 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley and her friends attend Storytelling 101.
> 
> Rawiya Darling, the daughter of Wendy Darling is introduced in this chapter.

Hayley and her friends walked into Storytelling 101. They sat down in desks next to each other. Their professor walked up to the front of the front of the class. Well, it was more like he appeared at the front of the class. He moved so fast that it seemed inhumanely possible. 

The professor was a tall man with light brown hair and a soul patch. His wore a dark blue and gold suit and a black top hat with a plume resembling a candle.

“Helloclass,IamJackB.Nimble.IwillbeyourinstructorforStorytelling101.Iwillteachyouaboutthefundamentalsofstorytelling.Youwillcomposemultiplestoriesofyourowninthisclass.”

Professor Nimble then proceeded to call role. He called it so quickly that no one was able to keep up. He then proceeded to assign a group project.

"Iwishtoseehowwellyouareabletocomposestories.Iwillspliteveryoneintogroupsofthree.Eachgroupwillcomeupwithatalltaleoftheirown.Youwillhaveaweektocomposethetale.Youwillthenpresentthestoryinclass. Youmaybegin."

Everyone stared at the professor.

Jack sighed.

"Fromtheexpressionsonyourface,Icantellthatyouareallabitlost.Iwillwritethegroupsandtheassignmentontheboard". Jack wrote quickly but neatly. Students began to form their groups and began their assignment.

Rosabella Beauty was in a group with Glyssinda and Darling Charming. Priscilla Pan, Romana, and Julien were a group. Kassidy was in a group with two other Truest Believers, Aurelia Midas, the daughter of King Midas and Anya Romanov, the daughter of Anastasia Romanov. Deyanira De Vil was in a group with her friends, Mira Shards, the daughter of the Enchanted Mirror and Glacia Winter. Sally, Marina and Zelena were in a group together. 

Cordelia looked up at the board and saw that she was in a group with Hayley and some girl named Rawiya Darling. 

"Who's Rawiya?" Cordelia asked.

"I am." A girl sitting alone in the back said. She set the book she had been reading down and walked over to Hayley and Cora. The girl had light brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore a light blue dress with matching heels. She carried a small, light blue bag. Rawiya tucked her book inside. Rawiya took the seat next to Hayley and sat down.

"Hi Rawiya."

"Hi Hayley."

"Wait, you two know each other?"

"Of course we do. Hayley and I are in the same story. She plays the role of Captain Hook while I play the role of Wendy Darling, the Storyteller."

"OK. So what should our tall tale be about?"

"I'm not sure. If you come up with a spellbinding idea, I can write it out. Storytelling and writing comes easy to me. Inspiration is the hard part."

The three girls tried to come up with an idea for their project. They rejected an idea about a candy corn princess who defeats an evil licorice sorceress. They also rejected an idea about a girl who lives inside of a frog. The bell rang. It was now time for lunch.

"If you come up with any other ideas, you can find me in the library. I'll be sitting alone in one of the sofas, reading." Rawiya began to walk away.

"Wait." Rawiya turned around. "You don't have to sit alone. You can come and sit with my friends."

"I don't know Hayley. Are your friends Royals like Romana or Kassidy?"

"Hex no. We are Rebels. What's your alliance?"

"I'm a Rebel. I’m fine with telling the story of Neverland but I wouldn’t mind changing it up a little so that everyone in our story can live happily ever after."

"Rebels are always welcome at our table." Cora said.

"That sounds fablelous. I would love to sit with you." Rawiya pulled out a large book from her bag. There was no way that the book could have fit.The book was leather bound with gold lettering on the cover. Its title was simply, "Stories".

"What's that?" Cora asked.

“It’s my storybook. It contains stories from the past and stories that are yet to happen. I like reading it to learn about the past or to see spoilers about the future.”

“How did you obtain such an unusual book?” Hayley asked.

“It was my mother’s. She gave it to me along with this bag. The bag carries an enchantment that allows it to hold any book regardless of its size. It also is enchanted to not weigh very much.”

“How could one book contain so much information?” Cora asked.

“I’m not entirely sure how the magic works. I just know that it works. I can prove it to you; I’ll look up the chapter about what will happen soon.” Rawiya said. She flipped to the chapter and read it to herself. She turned pale.

“What’s wrong Rawiya?” Hayley asked worriedly.

“The school is going to be attacked by villains from another dimension!”

“There is no way that is going to happen!” Cora said.

“Look for yourself.” Rawiya showed her the page. There were no illustrations on the page, only words. Rawiya’s words were true. Cordelia flipped to the next page but it was blank.

“Why is it blank?”

“It’s blank because it will happen soon. We still have a chance to change it because the future is not set in stone and can be altered.” Rawiya closed the book and placed it into her bag.

The three girls made their way to the Castleteria. They go their food and met up with Marina, Zelena and Sally. Hayley introduced Rawiya to them. Rawiya showed them the page and the group tried to figure out what it meant. The bell rang and it was time to head to the last classes of the day: Art and Science/Sorcerey.


	9. The Final Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley and her friends attend their last two classes of the day.

Hayley and her friends walked into the art classroom. To say it was chaotic would be an understatement. There were paint splashes of every color imaginable on all of the walls. There were several large metal tables in the middle of the room. Hayley and all of her friends sat at one. The Truest Believers and the Queens of Darkness each had their own table as well.

The professor approached the front of the classroom. Everyone was shocked; they had not expected their professor to look this way. He was a humanoid card, the ace of hearts. He introduced himself as Professor Card. He told the students that he was a former member of the Queen’s guard; in fact he was part of the group of card soldiers that had painted the roses red.

“For your first project, I want you to take one of these white roses and paint it with color(s) that best represent you. Each student will present their rose next class. You may begin.” Each student got up and got a white rose and watercolors from the Professor. They began mixing the colors and painting their roses.

Cordelia created a coral pink and began painting her rose with it. Hayley chose red, Zelena used green and Sally used blue. Marina painted her rose with a navy blue. Rawiya mixed blue and white to create a light blue that she used to paint her rose. 

The bell rang and everyone set their rose out to dry. Hayley and her friends made their way to their last class, Science and Sorcery.

Hayley and her friends walked into the classroom and sat down. Their professor made his way to the front. At first, Hayley didn’t see him but when she looked down he came into focus. He was a short bearded man. He wore a large black fur hat, a green coat and grey pants. He also carried a ruler. When he spoke, he used a thick Russian accent.

“I am Professor Rumpelstiltskin. You better pay attention because there will be a test next class.” He took role and then proceeded to teach his lesson at lightning fast speeds by the end of class, Hayley and her friends were completely lost. They made their way to the library to study for the test. After some studying they went to the Castleteria for dinner.


	10. Camellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new girls are introduced: Princess Camellia and Empress Kassandra.

Hayley and her friends made their way to the Castleteria and sat at their regular spot. They sat and talked about their day as they ate.

*****************************

Meanwhile, two new girls entered the Castleteria. The first girl had tan skin and long black hair. She wore a red dress with golden designs on it, golden llama earrings, red heels and a golden tiara. The other girl had fair skin, crystal blue eyes and blonde hair with pink streaks in it. She wore a pink dress, an aquamarine brooch, golden flower earrings with aquamarine stones set in the center, a small golden tiara with aquamarines embedded in it, pink shoes. She also carried a pink umbrella.

As the two girls entered the Castleteria, Deyanira De Vil and Romana Montague stood up and made their way towards them.

“I am Deyanira De Vil, the daughter of Cruella De Vil.”

“I am Romana Montague, the daughter of Romeo Montague.”

“I’m Princess Camellia, the daughter of Princess Peach.” The girl carrying the umbrella said.

“You should already know who I am but just in case you don’t, I am Empress Kassandra, the daughter of Emperor Kuszco.”

“Are you two heroes or villains?” Romana demanded.

“We are royalty not villains.” Kassandra said with contempt. She was angered that Romana would assume that she was a villain.

“My time is clearly wasted here. Farewell darlings.” Deyanira returned to her table.

“What’s her problem?” Camellia asked.

“She’s just upset that you two are Royals who are not villains.” Romana said.

“Well of course we are not villains. Villains don’t wear gold.” Kassandra said as if it were obvious.

“I’m glad you two are Royals. There are too many students who are rebelling from their stories.” Romana said.

“I don’t really want to follow my destiny.” Camellia said.

“WHAT?” Romana and Kassandra exclaimed.

“Well I don’t want to be a damsel constantly relying on others to save me.”

“I can’t believe you don’t want to follow your destiny.” Kassandra said.

“I can, others are rebelling so she thinks she can too. Here’s what they aren’t telling you, those who become Rebels risk disappearing forever so you better reconsider your decision. C’mon Kassandra. We’ll go to my table where there is others like us who truly believe in their destiny.”

“Agreed. I am done consorting with the likes of her.”

“If you decide to make the right choice, you can find us at the Truest Believers table.” Romana said. The two girls turned and walked away, leaving Camellia alone in the crowded Castleteria.

*****************************

Cordelia heard shouting. She sighed. “It appears the Truest Believers are at it again. I’ll be back.”

“I’ll come with you.” Zelena said.

Zelena and Cordelia approached the scene just in time to see Romana and Kassandra leave.

“Hi.” Cora said.

“Hi.” Camellia said as she wiped away a tear.

“Are you OK?” Zelena asked.

“I think so. I didn’t realize that the students here are so mean.”

“Romana and her friends are the only ones who act that way. They did the same thing to me on my first day.”

“They did?”

“Yep.”

“You can come sit with us if you would like.” Cordelia offered.

“I would love to. Thank you.” Camellia said.

Cordelia and Zelena led Camellia to their table.

“This is our new friend….” 

“Princess Camellia, the daughter of Princess Peach.” Camellia said. The others introduced themselves to her.

“What’s your alliance?” Marina asked.

“I’m not sure. Everyone seems to expect me to follow my destiny.”

“You don’t have to follow your destiny. It is possible to rewrite your destiny.” Hayley said.

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. My friends and I are rewriting ours.”

“Is that allowed? It seems like everyone is against it.”

“A lot of people are but they can’t decide for you, only you can.”

“I will rewrite my destiny. I don’t want to be just some damsel.”

“You are officially a Rebel.” Rawiya said with a smile.

Hayley and her friends sat and chatted the rest of dinner with their new friend. Eventually it was time to for bed. The girls got up and went their separate ways after inviting their new friend to sit with them at breakfast.


	11. Queens of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deyanira contemplates the hero situation and comes up with a plan to even the odds.

Deyanira returned to her table frustrated. It seemed like fewer and fewer villains could be found in the school.

“Is everything Ok?” Genelle Gothel, the daughter of Mother Gothel asked. She had black curly hair and wore a maroon gown with matching heels.

“Those two new girls weren’t villains.”

“I’m sorry. We’ll find some other villains soon.” Lorna Le Fey, the daughter of Morgan Le Fey said. She had black hair, blue eyes and wore a blue gown with black designs on it, blue heels and black jewelry. Lorna carried a black staff with a large blue sapphire embedded into the top.

“I can make a potion that can turn heroes into villains if you would like.” Leisha Yzma, the daughter of Yzma said. She had short purple hair. Leisha wore a purple gown with black designs, and purple heels. She had a silver dagger strapped to her leg that was hidden under her gown.

“We should probably try something else darling.” Deyanira knew the Leisha was capable of making the potion as she had inherited the skill from her mother but she had also inherited her mother’s flaw of mixing potions up. On top of that Leisha was a known trickster. She could deliberately swap the potions and cause the students to be transformed into various animals.

“I wish there was a way to simply bring more villains to the school.” Glacia Winter,the daughter of the Snow Queen said. She had long white hair, crystal blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a silver crown with snowflakes on it, a white sparkly dress with snowflakes on it, and white high heeled shoes with snowflake heels.

“Too bad there isn’t a way.” Faybelle Thorn, the daughter of the Dark Fairy said. She had pale grey skin, platinum blonde hair with an aquamarine streak and periwinkle grey eyes. She also had small translucent blue fairy wings and black marking over one of her eyes. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore a cheer leading uniform.

“Maybe there is.” Mira Shards, the daughter of the Enchanted Mirror said. Mira had short black hair, grey eyes and wore a shimmery silver dress, silver earrings, black fishnets, black boots, and a silver locket. She never took the locket off as it contained the only picture of her mother that she had before her mother was imprisoned within the mirror to fulfill her destiny to aid the Evil Queen with her plan.

“Explain darling.” Deyanira said.

“There is a spell that will allow travel into another dimension within a mirror. The dimension is the opposite of ours so there would be plenty of villains we could bring over.”

“Fabelous, this would allow us to finally tip the scales in our favor.” Deyanira said.

“When should we cast this spell?” Genelle asked.

“We could cast it during Briar’s Book-to-School party.” Lorna suggested.

“Wicked, we’ll cast it together tomorrow night during the party.” Deyanira said.

“Wait, the spell only requires two people to cast it.” Mira said.

“Very well, Mira and I will cast the spell to create the portal while the rest of you attend the party.”

“The party will be sooooo boring.” Leisha said.

“We have to go or it will look to suspicious.” Faybelle said.

“It is settled. Mira and I will cast the spell and everyone else will attend the party.” Deyanira said.

The Queens of Darkness finished their dinner and returned to their dorms. Mira and Deyanira made preparations so that they would be ready to cast the spell after classes were over.


	12. Book-to-School party

It was the next day and Hayley’s and her friends had met up for breakfast. Rosabella Beauty and another girl approached their table. The other girl had tan skin, brown curly hair with pink streaks and brown eyes. She wore pink glasses on top of her head, silver earrings, a pink dress with black designs on it, tights with thorn print on them, and pink heels with a rose on them. She also carried a black purse with a silver handle with black rose designs on it.

“I’m Briar Beauty, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty. My cousin Rosabella told me about how fableous you are. I would like to invite you to my Book-to-School party. It’s this evening and it will be held in the school’s ballroom.” Briar handed each girl an invitation.

“We hope to see you tonight.” Rosabella said before the two girls walked away.

“Are we going?” Sally asked.

“I want to.” Hayley said. Everyone else agreed.

“I guess we have a party to attend tonight.” Camellia said.

“I don’t know what to wear to the party.” Sally said.

“I’ll help you!” Camellia and Cordelia said at the same time.

“We’ll help you.” Cordelia said.

“It’s time for class.” Zelena said.

“I have Princessology today.” Cordelia said.

“I do too.” Camellia said. The two girls got up and made their way to their first class.

“I have cooking Class-ic.” Rawiya got up and left.

The rest of the group had Evilnomics. They got up and made their way to their class.

*****************************

After the first part of the day was over, the group met up again at lunch. Rawiya invited a new girl to come sit with them. She wore her blonde hair in a bun. The girl had emerald green eyes, and translucent green wings. She wore emerald earrings, a short dark green dress, black fishnets and green boots.

"This is Tyria Belle, the daughter of Tinker Belle." Rawiya said.

"What's your alliance?" Marina asked.

"I'm a Rebel. I want to be free to explore not confined to follow a destiny." Tyria said.

"We are all Rebels too." Camellia said.

"Welcome to the Crew."

Hayley and her friends ate lunch with their new friend. Eventually, it was time to go to class. They got up and attended their last classes of the day. After class, they met up in Cordelia's dorms. Camellia and Cordellia helped everyone get dressed for the party. They left to go to the party as a group.

*************************

Hayley and her friends danced together to Melody Piper's music. Empress Kassandra danced on the stage near Melody.

"This next song is for Duchess." Melody announced as the music changed from EDM to Classical.

Empress Kassandra folded her arms and stopped dancing. "You threw off my groove!" she shouted angrily at Melody.

"I'm sorry. I'll change it back to the music we like after this song. Duchess gets very unpleasant if I don't include classic music." Melody said.

Duchess Swan and her friend, Clarity Staulbahm twirled together. They stopped dancing immediately when their song ended and dance music began playing again. Duchess made her way up to Melody. "I don't care if you play your garbage music but Clarity and I want you to play some more classical music in between."

"What if she doesn't want too." Empress Kassandra said.

"You must be new here." Duchess' eyes narrowed as she glared at Empress Kassandra. "Bad things tend to happen when things don't go the way I want them to."

"Oh I'm sure they do." Empress Kassandra said sarcastically.

Duchess shoved Empress Kassandra and she fell off the stage. "How dare you!" she shouted.

"That was just a warning. Next time, I won't be this nice." Duchess twirled away.

Empress Kassandra got up and walked over to the Truest Believers. "Is she always this way?" she asked.

"She is." Clarity replied. Nathan Nutcracker walked up to Clarity and asked her to dance. She agreed and the two made their way to the dance floor.

Meanwhile, the Queens of Darkness danced together.

"This is actually a lot more fun than I thought it would be." Leisha said.

"Melody is the best in the business." Briar said as she danced past the Queens of Darkness.

Everyone danced the night away. Eventually Headmaster Grimm came down to the ballroom and told everyone it was time for bed. The ball room was quickly cleared as students went to their dorms. The janitors came in and cleaned the ballroom.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rawiya's prediction comes true.......

During the party…….

Deyanira De Vil stood in front of a large enchanted mirror with her friend Mira. 

“Is it ready Mira?”

“It is.”

“Perfect. The odds will finally be in our favor. We will rule the school.”

Mira waved her hand over the mirror. It shimmered and a portal opened. A villain stepped through, the first of many. She had long white hair and luminescent yellow wolf eyes. The girl wore a plaid short sleeved shirt, checkered tights, and maroon boots. She wore a large, red cloak with a fur lined hood and an ornate wolf headpiece.  
“Welcome to Ever After High Cerise Wolf.”

“Thank you. With my help, the heroes won’t stand a chance and this school will belong to the villains forever.”

The halls rang with sounds of wicked laughter and the howls of Cerise Wolf.


End file.
